Austin and Ally and Jessie Meet Again
by Live17
Summary: Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are going to New York to see some old friends that they meet on new years eve. When they get down their will the Ross' try to get Austin and Ally together? Will they try to get Trish and Dez too? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are going to New York to see some old friends that they meet on new years eve. When they get down their will the Ross' try to get Austin and Ally together? Will they try to get Trish and Dez too? Read and find out.

**ALLY'S POV**

" Today is the day that we go back to New York!" I said as we were leaving for the airport. "Yeah, and we get to stay in their awesome penthouse again!" Austin said, you could hear how excited he was through his voice. "Yeah but you will have to deal with that overly crazed fangirl, Emma." Trish said looking at Austin. "Yeah but she seems really nice." I said. "Ohh sweet, innocent, Ally. You are way too nice." Trish said as we boarded the plane. I rolled my eyes and got on the plane.

**Austin's POV**

When we got on the plane I noticed Ally I got put next to each other on the plane… I don't care but, it seems that Trish and Dez wants us together. Like they always leave to make me and Ally alone. I mean I might have the tinniest crush on her, yes she has beautiful brown hair, gorgeous big brown doe eye. OKAY maybe a little bigger than tiny, but I don't know if she feels the same way and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I hear over the intercom, "Please,fasten your seat-belts for take off." I put on my selt belt and we are off. Then I see Ally digging in her bag looking for something. "Watcha lookin for, Ally?" I asked curiously. "Ohh, just my ipod, I can't believe I forgot it!" She said. "You want to listen to mine with me?" I said "yeah sure."

While we were listening to the music she was asleep in like 30 minutes. I thought, _"Wow, Ally looks so peaceful in her sleep." _ Wait I can't think of her like that. "_You have to admit though she looks so beautiful, brown curly hair with caramel colored tips, big pink full lips." _Austin get a hold of yourself you can't think like that. After a long argument with myself I fell asleep on top of Ally's head.

**Trish's POV**

I'm working the job as flight attendant, I know I have already done this but how else was I supposed get the flights half off? When I walked by Austin and Ally, they we sleeping on each other. AWWW I got to get them together. I snap a picture I will use that for later.

**Jessie's POV**

"It's been so long since we have seen Team Austin!" I exclaimed "yeah I can't believe it! Maybe I can get his right shoe!" said Emma "Ohh yeah that reminds me Emma don't go all fan girl on him again! Let him breathe, literally. Don't squeeze him till he is dead." I warned her. She sadly said, "Ok, Jessie"

"Rovi, Luke, Zuri, and Emma, Come down here we need to get down to the airport to pick up team Austin. On the car ride up there Emma was freakin out to see him again, Luke was exited to work on dance moves, Rovi was babbling to about something, and Zuri was playing with chubby the bear. This was gunna be a fun week!

Hope you liked it! ;) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the good review(s) and followers today was my sisters birthday so.. had no time to write.. So enough with my life here's the story! ;) **

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up on the plane we were about to land, when I tried to lift my head I felt something heavy weighing me down. I look up were Austin is sleeping on my head and I thought "_he is just so cute when he is sleeping… WAIT… ALLY, stop thinking that way." _Okay maybe I like him but it will never workout because he probably doesn't like you like that… And don't wanna ruin our friendship

So I lifted my head and after I did that I knew it was a bad idea when his head went down and hit the seat… Then he said, "Ally what happened?" I responded innocently, "Ohh yeah about that I woke up then tried to sit up straight and your head we down and did that… I'm sooooo sooooo sorry!" Then he said, "It's ok it's just a little bump that hurts a lot.." Then I kissed where his head got hit. "Does that make it any better?" He nodded and blushed and looked away.

Then over the intercom the captain said, "Please fasten your seat-belt for descend and turn off all electrical devices. Then we go down.

**Austin's POV**

Oh my gosh. I know she just kissed me on the forehead but I felt like the happiest guy in the world. It sure did make me feel a lot better though….. Ahhhhh

**(skip to meeting Jessie at the airport)**

**Jessie's POV**

"Okay kids stay close together… Okay I don't want another New Year 's Eve mishap. KAY? I said in you better or you are grounded for life tones and gave them the look. When they all said "ok" they sounded terrified. I'm doing my job.

"I think see them " I said as I pointed as we got closer we noticed that was definitely not them

Then we all hear "JESSIE!" We turn around and we see Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. But when we see Austin hiding behind Ally with a scared look on his face I laughed. And he asked, "what's so funny?" I saw him eyeing Emma with a scared look in his eyes and I whispered in his ear,"She shouldn't mess with you, I tamed the beast." He let out a light laugh stood up… Then he mouthed the words Thank you to me all I could do was laugh.

**Austin's POV **

I'm so relieved that Jessie made Emma normal and not a crazy fan girl. I'm still locked my doors at night.

"So, what do you guys want to do to?" I asked

Jessie said, "Well let's just go back to the penthouse, and we will go from there."

**(back at the penthouse)**

**Austin's POV**

When we walked in it wasn't any smaller than I remember it that place is huge! The funny thing is that Trish is over in the corner getting a massage already. When we went up to the rooms we unpacked we went down stairs and then we decided what we were going to do. Ally suggested that maybe Jessie and I do a duet together again and make a video. And we said Zuri could help us write the lyrics. Then Luke and I will work on dance moves later. So after we figured out what we were going to do everyone broke up into groups. Me, Ally, and Zuri; Luke, Emma, and Dez; Then Trish managing all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I had my first day of school today! Review when your first day is or was! Ok here we go. Oh and btw I have been forgetting to say I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY or JESSIE!**

**Zuri's POV**

While we were writing the song Austin and Ally where doing something over by the door so I did the unthinkable, just kidding, I looked in Ally's songbook/diary while they weren't looking. I started to read and it says, "Austin is so cute I wish I could go out with him but is too big of a risk…" that is when they started to come back, I quickly put up the book and started to play with the piano like nothing happened.

When they got back I said, "ALLY LIKES, mmmmmmmmmmmm" I said that last part because I had a hand on my mouth. I looked up and said "what was that for?" Then she shot back quickly, "nothing. Austin, can you please go dance with Luke so Zuri and I can finish the song?" Then Austin said "yeah sure?" He said in more like a question.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe she said that! I mean how does she know? Time to interrogate. "Zuri how do you know?" Then she said, "I didn't know until now." Man Ally how could you fall for that? "Well since you now you know please don't tell Austin!" "ok I won't but we are writing a song about him!" Then I said "Fine whatever."

**Austin's POV **

I wonder what Ally was afraid about. I mean she just kicked me out like she was hiding something…. We are supposed to be bestfriends tell everything to each other.. It's probably nothing though. I should probably get to Luke

During the practice Luke could tell something was up and he stopped and asked, "What's wrong dude?" Then I explained, "Well promise you won't tell anyone." He nodded "Ok, I really like Ally and not in a best friend way but I don't know if she feels the same way.." Luke started to speak, "I know you can't write a song but if you really have her as inspiration. Then you can serenade her!" Then I said, good idea Luke and walked off.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe that we finished the song

We call it "Falling For Ya"

the day started ordinary  
Boys walking by (ooo ooo)  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)  
Don't usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)

And now I'm  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you

(I don't own the song falling for ya by grace Phipps) 

Then we heard clapping and Austin saying, "Another great song Ally and Zuri!" "oh thanks Austin!" He said, "no problem I actually wrote two myself!" "ok let's hear them"


End file.
